


Drama: an unconventional tag story

by soriniath (curseofpandora)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: 10/10 Would Recommend, CLAP YOUR HANDS, I am cursing occasionally, I'm losing my touch with what's considered a swear word and what's just vulgar, Other, So yes, The author is tired, anyway, but I'm really just a very tired, clap clap, if you're not happy because fandom drama is fucking tiring, introverted little bat, not at me having an existential crisis over fandom drama, that can't afford to lose anymore social energy, through something that is supposed to be her fucking happy place, we are cursing in the tags now too, when her day job already leaves her drained of social energy more often than not, writing in tag style is surprisingly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/soriniath
Summary: Just thoughts I needed to get out of my head. Kthxbye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Drama: an unconventional tag story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@taechnically](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40taechnically).



#let me just get one thing out there first #THE AUTHOR IS FUCKING TIRED #tired of people not having anything better to do with their time #other than starting unnecessary drama   
#which isn’t meant to dismiss actual issues fandoms have within them #but the witch hunts and call out posts every other day? #is that really necessary? #can’t you guys just solve this among yourselves instead of involving hundreds if not thousands of others?   
#also the cancel culture? #it’s okay to call out bullshit when you see it and try to educate someone #and by all means #if someone turns out to be growth resistant #then shun them all you need to   
#but please allow other people to make their own experiences and figure it out for themselves #whether they want to stay close to someone or continue to follow someone or whatever #not a single one of us is without fault #and in the best case scenario #people will learn from their past mistakes and become better versions of themselves #and you wanna know how?   
#by making mistakes and having to deal with the repercussions #it’s not fun in most cases #but it works #I’ve been there more times than I would like to admit #and even if I wish someone had stopped me or told me not to do something/like someone/trust someone #I know that I would have done that anyway/trusted those people/gotten close enough to those people to get hurt #I made those mistakes and learnt from them   
#I grew up with racism/colorism and cautious looks upon anyone not hetero all around me #something many of the people around me never considered hurtful simply because it did not concern them and they never knew someone who had to deal with being hurt by the slurs etc.   
#I learnt to find myself and the person I want to be through expanding my horizons #through questioning the things I had grown up with #through questioning the worldviews I had been exposed to before   
#but as much as I wish I had always been the more accepting and more tolerant person I am now #I’m not going to pretend that little me never parroted some slurs simply because I didn’t know better #so there’s that   
#my past self made mistakes #my past self wasn’t always the one protecting the weaker ones   
#but I learnt to be better #to try and be more loving #to be more considerate of the people around me and of those whose lives I may affect in some way or another #I’m far from perfect now #but I’m still trying to learn and become my best possible self   
#honestly #I’m not sure where this is supposed to lead   
#what’s the overall message from this mess I am writing here? #is it preaching tolerance and allowing people to grow through trial and error?   
#I guess # we could say that #but will it make a difference? #I can only hope it will #me writing this all out   
#usually #these things get ignored #because so many would rather turn a blind eye than to start questioning themselves #and where they stand in the world/society #but on the off chance that these words reach even one person   
#I will consider it worth the time and emotions I invested in writing this text   
#blessings upon anyone who reads this #may you find your way towards your best possible self somehow

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this at some point. Who knows, it might turn into a way to vent some frustrations.


End file.
